Christian Prescott
Christian is a male character in the series. He is one of the love interests of Clara Gardner. According to Clara, he's very handsome with a lean muscular body and dark brown hair. He's part of Clara visions and she is in his. He loves skiing. Series Unearthly He's apart of the popular kids at school and usually eats lunch off-campus. He likes to ski and was once on the Olympic team, but he didn't like the competition. At first, his only interaction with Clara is their British history class. In a project for their, class Christian is assigned to become a serf and "dies" many times. Clara is afraid of this foreshadowing the future. He takes Clara to a school dance but ends up leaving her after being crowned King at the end to take Kay home instead. Hallowed He joins Angela's secret club called, 'The Angel Club." He's reluctant to keep the club a secret from him Uncle who he confides to. He realizes Clara's new vision is at Aspen Hill Cemetery, the cemetery where his mother is buried. He shows his support to Clara as she believes the vision involves Tucker, and then later her mother and as her mother's death approaches. Boundless He follows Clara to Stanford and stays in the Cedro dorms. He is trained by Michael to fight. When Clara's new vision predicted day arrives, Christian and Clara travel back home to protect Angela and her newborn son Webster. Angela's mother is killed and Angela is taken to hell. Clara and Christian quickly travel to Nebraska to protect Webster. They gather the congregation of angels to try to come up with a plan, but nothing can be done. Webster is given to Billy to be taken care of. Clara decides to rescue Angela with Christians help. After rescuing Angela and Jeffrey, it's revealed Christian is Asael’s son. It's also revealed that Angela is his sister. Relationships: Kay Kay is Christian's girlfriend in the first book. In the fall of sophomore year, Kay was a cheerleader, and back then he played football, and at the homecoming game, she got hurt doing a liberty twist. But she fell and hurt her ankle. He carried her off the field and they started dating. Now despite being broken up he ends up taking Kay home instead, even though he originally had asked Clara to the school dance. It's revealed that he broke up with her because of his feelings growing towards Clara and to focus more on his purpose. Clara At first, he didn't recognize Clara even though she's apart of his purpose. He believed he was supposed to save her from the fire. During their first meeting, he carries her after she faints. He asks her to a school dance but ends up leaving with Kay. Afterward, Clara is hurt and doesn't want to hear his apologies. They make up but their friendship becomes awkward after their Purpose doesn't go according to plan. In Hallowed Clara and Christian realize that they can communicate through their minds. He likes Clara but doesn't want to be the type of guy to hit on someone in a relationship. He shows his support to her as she believes the vision involves Tucker, and then later her mother and as her mother's death approaches. Boundless: They attend Standford college together where he studies architecture. During winter break Clara accompanies him at his uncles funeral and they train with Clara's dad. While at Standford they go on a date which doesn't end well. They reconcile after Angela's pregnancy is revealed and start to get along again. When the day of Clara's new vision arrives they travel back home to protect Angela and Webster. After Angela's mother dies and Angela is taken to hell, they hide Webster away and go to Nebraska. Christian makes hopeful future plans of living in Chicago with Clara where they could potentially hide from Blackwings, while also protecting and raising Webster together. Clara realizes that together they make each other stronger. After rescuing Webster he hopes that together, Clara and he can raise Webster. He accompanies Clara on her mission to rescue Angela. Walter Prescott Uncle) While in high school Christian lives with his Uncle Walter. Every summer Walter takes him into the mountains where they spend the whole time hard-core training, away from any other distractions. He makes Christian practice calling glory, flying, and all other angel-related skills. Christian calls it his “summer internship,” and says it’s only a step up from army boot camp. He passes away in Boundless. Bonnie His mother, Bonnie, died sometime when he was 10, she was killed by Black-wings/Asael. His Uncle doesn't like to talk about her death. Bonnie was a Dimidius. Asael met her in New York City, 1993. She had green eyes & long, pale hair. Category:Characters